the fury
by dragby-10
Summary: como pudo un romance de segundaria llegar a tanto dragby-10
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoooola mi gen-te primero que todo si como lo ven estoy como reiniciando este fic que sé que a ti, si tú el que está leyendo esto es porque te fascina esta historia (¿?: sabes que parece psicópata haciendo eso verdad) creo que ellos ya se dieron cuenta -_- .**_

_**La verdad es que con lo de the fury no me iba muy bien pero ahora si tengo bien resulto lo que voy hacer en este fic espero que les guste y perdón a los 14 comentarios que me pusieron les aseguro que esta vez no los voy a defraudar y también todos los que vieron I want you bad muchas gracias por los 50 comentarios enserio, nunca me sentí tan querida y tan alentada por personas que apenas conozco espero que esta historia llegue a más de 50 comentarios y sé que lo podrá hacer, porque tú el que estás leyendo esto sé que me apoyas y le pondrás un comentario a este fic (¿?: Sabes que los estas asiendo llorar) bueno en realidad no se (¿?: pues a mí si =´( )**_

_**Sin más que decir vamos con el capítulo. **_

**The fury**

**Narra hipo: **

Estamos 2014 times square un escenario y a su alrededor millones de personas tres chicos y tres chicas subieron al escenario listos para el concierto y el castaño ojos verdes comenzó a cantar

_**Come on, get loud**_

Como fue que paso todo esto estar en un escenario con millones de fans, como un simple romance de segundaria llego a tanto, que como hice esto, bueno tenemos regresar al principio donde todo comenzó, en las vacaciones.

….

Eran año nuevo, estaba en la casa que mi papá compró en Miami cerca de la playa estaba durmiendo plácidamente y a mis pies mi fiel lobo siberiano negro chimuelo cuando de repente sintió algo húmedo en la oreja eso hiso que se despertara, para encontrarse con chimuelo lamiendo su oreja.

Hipo: ¡CHIMUELO, NO HAGAS ESO! (quitándose a chimuelo de encima)

Hipo: euh… sabes que esto no se quita (viendo su camisa con algo de baba del lobo)

**Chimuelo: "ya grandote no deja de quejarte y vamos a desayunar"**

Hipo se vistió con una camisa blanca sin mangas y una pantaloneta negra con el logo de un dragón en el lado derecho de su pantaloneta, hipo se terminó de vestir y bajo para desayunar

Hipo: hola papá

Estoico: buenos días hijo ya decidistes que vas hacer este año

Hipo: dedicarme a la música (jugando con su comida)

Estoico: hipo creo que ya hablamos de esto

Hipo: ¿porque no puedo ser músico? (viendo a estoico en tanto enojado)

Estoico: sabes que yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero la música no te llevara a nada hipo, fue suficiente con que estés en el equipo de básquet

Hipo: lo del equipo de básquet fue tu decisión no la mía (se para y salió de la casa junto con chimuelo)

Estaba caminando por la playa, ya era de noche y no había regresado a casa de saber que mi padre estaba en casa esperándome para castigarme por salir asi de la casa, en eso no me doy cuenta y tropiezo con alguien.

Hipo: oh perdona…de verdad lo siento estaba distraído

¿?: No tranquilo estoy bien

Hipo se quedó paralizado bien a la hermosa rubia de ojos azules

Hipo: ah me llamo hipo

¿?: Soy Astrid

Hipo: y que haces aquí Astrid

Astrid: mis papas compraron una casa cerca de la playa

Hipo: enserio yo también vio por aquí

Astrid: y ahora la pregunta es para ti, que haces aquí

Hipo: problemas con mi papá

Astrid: porque no vamos a un a la fiesta de año nuevo y te olvidas de tus problemas

Hipo: ok (sonriéndole)

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta la estaban pasado muy bien hasta que…

DJ: hey tu chico lindo

Hipo giro hacia donde estaba el DJ

DJ: porque no bienes a probar tu talento

Hipo: ah… yo

DJ: ah… vamos chico a demás tu chica te va a acompañar

Hipo: ham… ella no es…

Hipo dijo algo nervioso hasta que la gente los empujo hasta el escenario, Astrid no se veía tan nerviosa pero hipo era todo lo contrario él nunca había estado frente a tanta gente a no ser que fuera un partido de básquet, en eso Astrid comienza a cantar.

**Astrid: Ya no engañemos a este corazón  
>Tu y yo sabemos, sobre la pasión<br>No hay nadie más, mas, mas  
>con quien quiero estar, solo tú<br>Me pones a temblar  
>Acércate a mí; te quiero sentir<br>Voy a explotar, si tú me besas asi  
>Si tú me besas<br>Hipo se quedó impresionado él no sabía que Astrid cantaba tan bien asi que decidió seguirla **

**Hipo y Astrid: Si tú me besas asi**

**Hipo: Frenemos el tiempo y volemos de este lugar  
>Juntemos los cuerpos, asi para despegar<strong>

**Hipo y Astrid: Y a hora dame, dame, dame tu amor  
>dame, dame, dame<br>dame, dame, dame tu amor  
>dame, dame<br>si tú me besas asi  
>si tú me besas...<br>si tú me besas asi**

**Dame, dame  
>Dame, dame<br>Dame, dame  
>Dame, dame<strong>

**Hipo: Ya no engañemos a este corazón  
>Tu y yo sabemos, sobre la pasión<br>No hay nadie más, mas, mas  
>con quien quiero estar, solo tú<br>Me pones a temblar  
>Acércate a mí; te quiero sentir<br>Voy a explotar, si tú me besas asi**

**Astrid: Si tú me besas  
>Hipo y Astrid: Si tú me besas asi<strong>

**Hipo y Astrid: Frenemos el tiempo y volemos de este lugar  
>Juntemos los cuerpos, asi para despegar<strong>

**Y a hora dame, dame, dame tu amor  
>dame, dame, dame,<br>dame, dame, dame tu amor  
>dame, dame<br>si tú me besas asi  
>si tú me besas,<br>si tú me besas asi**

**Dame, dame  
>Dame, dame<br>Dame, dame  
>Dame, dame...<strong>

Después de cantar la gente aplaudió con todos sus ánimos e hipo y astrid bajaron del escenario riéndose.

Hipo: woh… eso fue genial

Astrid: jajaja… si

Hipo: no sabía que cantabas

Astrid: si yo tampoco solo lo hice

Hipo: jajaja

Astrid: y tú se ve que tienes experiencia

Hipo: si claro la ducha de mi baño quedo impresionada

Astrid: jajaja

Pararon de reírse cuando escucharon la cuenta regresiva para el año nuevo cuando contaron 10 y lanzaron juegos piro técnicos por todo el cielo, ellos dos se quedaron viendo un rato hasta que Astrid hablo.

Astrid: tengo que ir con mis padres para desearles feliz año.

Hipo: asi bueno te llamare mañana

Hipo le dio número y Astrid igual hasta que Astrid se fue, hipo se quedó viendo la foto de Astrid

Hipo: Astrid (suspiro)

_**Gracias por todo chicos.**_

_**COMENTEN**_


	2. caras nuevas

_**Hoooooola, mi gente guapa (¿?: enserio) es lo primero que se me ocurrió entiéndeme (¿?: -_-) bueno sigo, chicos ya sé que se preguntaran porque dragby está subiendo un fic el miércoles por igual no me importar porque quiero saber que con hipo y Astrid =P, ah que no… eh los entiendo yo también veo fics y me molesta mucho (¿?: MUCHO) que no suban capítulos en especial si el fic esta interesante pero volviendo al tema tengo exámenes la próxima semana tranquilos como ya les dije si voy a subir my heart chose you eso si está decidido pero the fury voy hacer un capitulo hoy porque como ya les dije tengo exámenes y sobre todo el lunes que tengo matemáticas, asi que chicos me voy a la guerra si ven que para el lunes 24/11/14 eh subido fic si sobreviví si no solo recuérdenme como alguien que lucho para sobrevivir (nahhh mentira) si voy a estudiar para sacar bueno en todas las materias (solo por ustedes)**_

_**Bueno sin nada más que decir (¿?: gracias ¡AL FIN!) -_- sigamos **_

**The fury **

**Narra hipo:**

Ya era el primer día de clases (¿?: NOOOOO) (yo: puedo seguir) (¿?: espera un poquito HOOOO ya horita sí) (yo: -_-) ya mi papá me había castigado por salir sin su permiso pero igual seguía molesto con el asi que me vestí con una camiseta verde una chaqueta negra con el símbolo de un dragón y unos jeans negros baje y me despedí y me fui al colegio, cuando llegue todos los chicos del equipo de básquet con las animadoras bueno que más se puede esperar siend0o el capitán.

**¿?: **Hey chico dragón

**Hipo: **brutacio hola, y chicos feliz año nuevo

**Brutacio: **sí que va hacer un feliz año porque tú nos vas guiar al infinito y más… acá** (abriendo la puerta para que hipo pase)**

En la entrada a la derecha estaban unas animadoras y a la izquierda estaban unos cerebritos de la física

**Animadoras: **hola chico dragón

**Hipo: **hola chicas

**Capitana de las animadoras ¿?: **nos vemos en el entrenamiento… hipo** (rosando su mano en la barbilla de hipo haciendo que este se sonrojara) **

**Brutacio: **hey casanovas se nos hace tarde

**Hipo: **ah si ya voy

**Cerebritos de física: **

**¿?: **Hay… que suerte tienen

**Patapez: **son basquetbolistas lo tienen todo fácil

**¿?: **Bueno pues que aguantar, los dragones inician otro año

**Patapez: **pss… salvajes

**Narra hipo:**

Aunque ya habían pasado los días no podía sacarme a Astrid de la cabeza era tan linda aunque estaba pasando un mal día me hizo sonreír, y cuando cantamos…** (Suspiro)**

En eso no me dio cuenta y choco con alguien no era nada más y nada menos que un típico brabucón

**¿?: **Hey mira por donde vas chico lindo

**Hipo: **ya tranquilo

**¿?: **Será mejor que te quites o parto la cara** (cogió a hipo del cuello lo iba a golpear hasta que alguien hablo)**

**¿?: **Patán ya vasta** (dijo el castaño claro de ojos azules traía una camiseta azul con blanco a cuadros con los dos botones del pecho desabrochados dejando ver una camisa blanca, con unos jeans azul marino)**

Patán soltó a hipo y se dirigió hacia el chico que estaba atrás suyo

**Patán: **solo porque te debo una Austin** (patán se fue dejando a hipo y Austin)**

**Austin:** lo siento por eso

**Hipo: **no el debería disculparse

**Austin: **anda a haber si sales vio de esa** (dijo con un tono gracioso)**

**Hipo y Austin:** jajajaja

**Hipo: **ah… soy hipo

**Austin: **me llamo Austin

**Hipo: **y como conocistes al brabucón

**Austin: **ahh… bueno él fue la razón por la que estoy aquí y no en Londres

**Hipo: **que paso

**Austin: **tuve una pelea con el, director nos vio y pues nos mandaron a este colegio

**Hipo: **ah… te metió en problemas

**Austin: **como no tienes idea

Austin logro ver una hoja que estaba tirada para mala suerte era mía

**Hipo: **ah… no

**Austin:** tú escribes canciones

**Hipo: **si** (algo incómodo)**

**Austin:** la letra esta genial

Bueno y para mi gran suerte el sabia tocar guitarra

**Austin: **quiero ver de que estas hecho chico dragón

**Hipo: **ah… yo no

**Austin: **ah vamos hipo solo es una canción

**Hipo empezó a cantar**

**Hipo: **Porque eres tan hermosa y a la vez tan difícil,  
>porque la vida pasa y pasa y te quiero a mi vera,<br>si me trataste como un juguete sucio y abandonado,  
>si no comprendes que el amar,<br>es algo más que besarnos.  
>envidio a todo aquel que el amor ha encontrado<br>que lo mío no es ir de flor en flor  
>que de eso ya me he cansado<br>solo quería adornar las noches con tu cara morena  
>y decirte que hay corazones que no huyen de la tormenta,<br>**Austin:** A veces la miro y lloro y lloro,  
>pensando que pudo y no fue al final,<br>ver a las nubes tapar las estrellas,  
>estrellas que solo te quieren mirar,<br>porque eres la cuna que mece sin nada  
>porque eres la lluvia que no ha de mojar,<br>sin ti yo veía tardes de historias,  
>historias que nunca quise ver acabar.<br>**Hipo y Austin:** Tanto la quería, tanto que yo,  
>por ella moría, eso bien lo sabe dios,<br>ella es la reina de mi inspiración,  
>por la que yo sufro, la musa de mi amor.<br>**Hipo:** Busco en el recuerdo y no encuentro mi pasado  
>las campanas y más campanas que mi alma ha escuchado<br>tú sabes bien que a la última frontera te hubiera llevado  
>que los senderos de la vida hay que cogerlos con dos manos.<br>**Austin:** A veces la miro y lloro y lloro,  
>pensando que pudo y no fue al final,<br>ver a las nubes tapar las estrellas,  
>estrellas que solo te quieren mirar,<br>porque eres la cuna que mece sin nada  
>porque eres la lluvia que no ha de mojar,<br>sin ti yo veía tardes de historias,  
>historias que nunca quise ver acabar.<br>**Hipo y Austin:** Tanto la quería, tanto que yo,  
>por ella moría, eso bien lo sabe dios,<br>ella es la reina de mi inspiración,  
>por la que yo sufro, la musa de mi amor<br>**Austin:** Tanto la quería

**Hipo:** solo por ella

**Austin:** tanto que yo

**Hipo:** solo sin ella yo viviré…

**Austin:** por ella moría

**Hipo:** solo por ella

**Austin: **eso bien lo sabe dios

**Hipo:** solo sin ella yo vi un milagro no, no, no…  
>Austin: ella es la reina<p>

**Hipo:** solo por ella

**Austin: **de mi inspiración

**Hipo:** solo sin ella yo viviré…  
><strong>Austin: <strong>por la que yo sufro

**Hipo:** solo por ella solo, solo sin ella…

**Austin:** la musa de mi amor.  
><strong>Hipo:<strong> Tanto la quería, tanto tanto la quería.  
>Que por ella moría, hay por ella yo moría.<br>Ella es la reina, reina de mi reina.  
>Por la que yo sufro… oh oh uh no.<p>

**Austin:** woh… eso fue genial, no te has dedicado a la música

**Hipo:** este…

**Cuando hipo iba a responder sonó el timbre para entrar a clases**

**Hipo:** vamos llegaremos tarde

Todos entraron a clases en eso hipo ve a una chica que se le resulto muy familiar tanto que no se había dado cuenta que la maestra estaba al lado suyo

**Maestra:** señor haddock siéntese por favor

**Hipo:** ah sí…

Hipo se sentó adelanté de brutacio

**Brutacio:** estas bien **(susurro)**

**Hipo:** si** (susurro)**

Las clases pasaron y ya era hora del almuerzo y me topé con Astrid.

**Hipo:** hola

**Astrid:** es

**Hipo:** increíble

**Astrid:** no puedo

**Hipo:** creerlo

**Astrid:** pero

**Hipo:** lo siento por lo del año nuevo tuvimos que salir antes (susurro)

**Astrid:** porque susurras

**Hipo:** es que mis amigos saben de lo de las vacaciones pero no les conte de la canción y todo eso

Patapez estaba en una mesa con los cerebritos esta que patán se tropieza con la maleta de patapez

**Patapez:** ah lo siento (pero cuando vio a patán cambio de parecer) aaaaaah no retiro lo dicho

**Patán:** te las vas a ver conmigo cerebrito (cogiéndolo del cuello)

Cuando yo vi eso decidí intervenir

**Hipo:** patán ya déjalo

**Patán:** oh si no que chico lindo

**Brutacio:** oh si no sucederá esto (tomo un poco de soda y la escupió sobre patán)

**Patán:** eres un…

**Hipo:** ok ya vasta

**Astrid:** hipo déjalo

**Patán:** será mejor que escuches a tu novia

**Austin:** PATAN

**Patán:** tú no te metas Austin

**Heather:** ok ya basta todos están haciendo una escena

**Brutacio:** tú no te metas Annar no es asunto tuyo

En eso aparece camicazi para defender a heather

**Camicazi:** nosotras nos metemos cuando nosotras queramos

**Brutilda:** y si te metes con mi hermano te metes conmigo

Todos estaban discutiendo hasta que llego la maestra para darles a todos un castigo

**Hipo: **esto no podría ser peor

**Basquetbolista ¿?: **hipo hoy nos toca entrenamiento

**Brutacio:** y tenías que preguntar

**Ok servido nos vemos mañana con my heart chose you (¿?: eso espero)creo que puse a patapez muy valiente no creen y en el caso de brutilda nahhh dejenme soñar XD  
><strong>

**COMENTEN**


	3. el castigo

_**Hoooola, que hace XD (¿?: entiéndanla, no es muy social) =( este capítulo es casi parecido a lo que me paso a mí en una escuela en New York =P espero que lo disfruten **_

**The fury**

**Con Astrid **

Era hora del castigo la verdad es que no sabía a donde quedaba el salón de música veo a la hermana de brutacio tal parece que ella también iba al castigo.

**Astrid:** hola

Brutilda estaba concentrada con su celular pero al oír a Astrid levanto la mirada.

**Brutilda:** hola… Astrid ¿verdad?

**Astrid:** si y tú eres la hermana de brutacio ¿verdad?

**Brutilda:** brutilda thorson, si

**Astrid:** fue algo lindo cuando defendistes a tu hermano

**Brutilda:** la verdad es que no lo hice por él, heather y camicazi me tenían harta

**Astrid:** es normal son porristas, se creen el centro del mundo

**Brutilda:** las cosas no deberían ser asi

Llegamos a un ascensor entramos y brutilda oprimió la flecha de bajo

**Astrid:** porque vamos a bajo

**Brutilda:** ya lo veras

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo salimos

**Brutilda:** aquí es donde el director manda a los clubes que no le dan mmm… como decirlo ahh… tanto éxito a la secundaria

**Astrid:** porque

**Brutilda:** todo club que no le dé ventajas a la segundaria los manda aquí abajo

**Astrid:** ya veo porque patapez le caen mal los deportistas

**Brutilda:** lo peor de todo es que aquí están casi todos los clubes de ñoños mira, está el diario escolar

**Astrid:** no sabía que tenían diario escolar

**Brutilda:** ni yo y que eh pasado más tiempo que tu

**Brutilda:** están los mate-atletas, club de ajedrez… hola Jack **_(¿?: por si, si es jack frost)_**

**Brutilda:** Jack es el chico lindo de aquí, en la superficie hipo es el que manda, no por ser hijo del director o basquetbolista, es porque todas las chicas babean por él esta las nerds y si no me crees observa

Brutilda se acerca a unas chicas del club de mate- atletas

**Brutilda:** CHICAS HIPO ESTARA CASTIGADO Y VA BAJAR

**Chicas:** AHHHHHHHHHH

**Brutilda:** ya ves, ah y también a hay rumores

**Astrid:** de que

**Brutilda:** hay de quien más hipo es el chico lindo de la secundaria y no se ha enamorado de ninguna chica ni si quiera una porrista y de pronto llegas tú y el chico anda en las nubes

**Astrid:** hablas que crees que hipo está enamorado de mí

**Brutilda:** no lo creo chica lo sé, cuando está contigo se comporta torpe pero de una manera tan tierna y cuando te mira sus brillan

**Astrid:** enserio

**Brutilda:** no te habías dado cuenta, oh será que tú también sientes algo por el

**Astrid:** ahh… mira ya llegamos

Abrieron la puerta para encontrar a: heather, camicazi, patapez y patán.

**Maestra:** ok voy a tomar lista

-Heather Annar

**Heather:** holis

-Camicazi Blackwell

**Camicazi:** holis

**Brutilda:** tontas (susurro)

-Patapez Patterson

**Patapez:** presente

**Patán:** nerd (susurro)

-patán Jorgenson

**Patán:** si

-brutilda thorson

**Brutilda:** aquí

-Astrid Hofferson

**Astrid:** aquí

-hipo haddock

**Todos:** …

**Maestra:** HADDOCK

Hipo llega con Austin y brutacio parecían algo agitatos

**Maestra:** haddock, McKein, thorson llegan tarde

**Hipo y brutacio:** lo sentimos maestra

**Austin:** tuvimos un inconveniente

**Maestra:** ah enserio ¿cuál?

De pronto unas chicas gritaron

**Chicas:** HIPO TE AMAMOS, AUSTIN CASATE CON NOSOTRAS

**Brutilda:** ves te lo dije **(le susurro a Astrid)**

**Brutacio:** oigan y yo que

Las chicas se quedaron calladas y se fueron

**Todos:** jajajajaja

**Maestra:** SILENCIO… y ustedes tres siéntense

Los chicos tomaron asiento y la maestra y se levantó de su silla y dijo

**Maestra:** muy bien chicos este es el salón de música… oh asi parece muy bien su castigo es que van a sacar todo el polvo de este tan feo y lo convertirán en un salón de música ok

Los chicos se pararon y comenzaron a trabajar, de pronto Austin comenzó a silbar patapez y patán lo siguieron y las chicas ayudaron con los aplausos al son del ritmo brutacio vio un ukulele comenzó a tocar, Austin cogió su tan fiel guitarra. Hipo escucho el ritmo y empezó a cantar.

**Desde, el día en que te vi  
>Sentí como que ya te conocía<br>Un minuto fue suficiente y ya sentía quererte**

**Me encanta que seas tan ocurrente**  
><strong>De repente dices cosas que me vuelan la mente simplemente<strong>  
><strong>Pero siempre estas presente<strong>  
><strong>Aunque no pueda verte<strong>  
><strong>De locura casi estamos igual<strong>  
><strong>De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan<strong>

Patán vio la batería y patapez vio un equipo de sonido comenzó a seguirlos y las chicas comenzaron a bailar.

**Y ya eres mi persona favorita  
>Cada minuto a tu lado es genial<br>Y no hay nada en el mundo mundial  
>Que ame más que estar contigo<br>Cada momento lo haces especial**

**Tu eres mi persona favorita**  
><strong>Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo<strong>  
><strong>Es buen momento decirte que te quiero<strong>  
><strong>Te quiero te quiero y siempre asi será<strong>

**Creo que por más que pase y pase el tiempo**  
><strong>Aunque llueva o truene nunca pasara lo nuestro<strong>  
><strong>A menos eso ciento<strong>  
><strong>De locura casi estamos igual<strong>  
><strong>De un día a otro me volví tu mega fan<strong>

**Y ya eres mi persona favorita**  
><strong>cada minuto a tu lado es genial<strong>  
><strong>y no hay nadie en el mundo mundial<strong>  
><strong>que ame más que estar contigo<strong>  
><strong>cada momento lo haces especial<strong>

**Tu eres mi persona favorita**  
><strong>Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo<strong>  
><strong>Es buen momento decirte que te quiero<strong>  
><strong>Decirte que te quiero<strong>  
><strong>Apareciste justamente<strong>  
><strong>Cuando estaba listo para quererte<strong>  
><strong>Y después de todo te fui a encontrar<strong>

**Y ya eres mi persona favorita**  
><strong>Cada minuto a tu lado es genial<strong>  
><strong>Y no hay nadie en el mudo mundial<strong>  
><strong>Que ame más que estar contigo<strong>  
><strong>Cada momento lo haces especial<strong>

**Tu eres mi persona favorita**  
><strong>Y aunque no siempre lo ando diciendo<strong>  
><strong>Es buen momento decirte que te quiero<strong>  
><strong>Te quiero te quiero y siempre asi será<strong>  
><strong>Y siempre asi será y siempre asi será…..!<strong>

Al terminar llego la maestra…

_**Yyyyyyyyyy aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mí por cierto la canción se llama mi persona favorita de rio roma desde ahora voy a poner los títulos de las canciones al final de la historia y porque quise hacer los capítulos los domingos porque YOLO XD, German no subió video el viernes =´(**_

_**COMENTEN **_


	4. formando la banda

_**Hoooooola, hijos del lechero (¿?: para los que no se ven enchufetv es un insulto… casi -_-) jajaja =) saben que yo los quiero chicos =P, por cierto para los que recién quieren sabré de lo de enchufetv búsquelo en YouTube los videos de lo que pueden pasar en la vida los adolescentes pero con más gracia que en la vida real espero que lo disfruten y les haga sacar una que otra risa, ¡eso es puro talento ecuatoriano! (por si no tienes más de 13 años no lo veas te traumaras =P oh si no me quieres hacer caso velo sin que tus padres estén en la casa porque de seguro te van a castigar ¡ah que están advertidos!).**_

_**Y ahora si vamos con el capitulo **_

**The fury**

**En la clase de básquet: **

Suena un silbato.

**Bocón:** muy bien chicos formen una línea

Los basquetbolistas obedecieron la orden pero bocón noto algo, algo muy importante.

**Bocón:** y Austin, hipo y brutacio

**Todos:** …

**Bocón:** no me obliguen a preguntar de nuevo

**Todos:** …

**Bocón:** ¡DONDE ESTAN!

**Todos:** castigados

Bocón salió furioso del gimnasio para ir a al salón de música.

**Con los castigados:**

Cuando entro la maestra todos se sentaron en sus puestos, la maestra estaba en estado de shock después de que todos se sentaran la maestra dirigió su mirada a hipo.

**Maestra:** hipo… tu… ¡tu voz es grandiosa me encanta!

**Hipo:** ah… gracias **(bajo un poco la cabeza y tenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas lo cual para las chicas le resulto tierno incluyendo a Astrid)**

**Maestra:** tú y tu banda… **(Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por patapez)**

**Patapez:** no somos una banda

**Maestra:** pero lo pueden ser… ya se la fiesta de los recién llegados va ser en muy poco tiempo y la mejor banda de la secundaria se va a presentar.

**Patán:** que… metal storm

**Hipo:** la conoces

**Patán:** si es una banda de unos chicos de futbol

**Austin:** quienes

**Maestra:** según lo que me han dicho son 4 chicos: Eret hijo de Eret, Scott Denison, Kent Foster y Damon Williams

**Patapez:** y los 4 son unos matones

**Brutilda:** para que participar nos sacaran en el primer intento

**Austin:** como estas tan segura… **(Mirando a brutilda)**

Brutilda iba a responder cuando de repente llega Bocón con una cara pocos amigos _**(¿?: de muy pocos) (Yo: calladito te veías más bonito) (¿?: enserio *w*) (Yo: NO -_-)**_

**Bocón:** dónde está mi equipo** (viendo a la maestra para después ver a los tres chicos que trata van de cubrirse con sus chaquetas o maletas)** que rayos hacen esos 3 hay

**Maestra:** a esto se le llama castigo Bocón

**Bocón:** podemos hablar **(dijo para después ver a los chicos)** y ustedes 3 al gimnasio ¡AHORA!

Los tres chicos se levantaron de sus asientos para después dirigirse al gimnasio no sin antes que hipo le dedicara una sonrisa a Astrid provocando que esta se sonrojara y que ella se gane una sonrisa de parte de brutilda y unas miradas asesinas de parte de las dos porristas, el tiempo transcurrió esta llegar a la hora de salida.

**Narra hipo: **

De pronto mi celular suena con un mensaje de Austin que decía: **te espero en el bar de bocón no faltes**, Veo a Astrid que también tenía el mismo mensaje.

**Hipo:** Que es lo que quiere (le dije mostrando mi IPhone 5 que tenía el mismo mensaje al parecer su puso roja cuando me vio y tal parece que también estábamos muy cerca)

Los dos fuimos al bar para encontrarnos con Patán, brutacio, brutilda y patapez, los 6 entraron al bar para encontrar a Austin, Camicazi y Heather.

Todos nos sentamos y nos encontramos con un silencio algo incómodo hasta que brutilda hablo.

**Brutilda:** como lograstes convencerlas (mirando a Austin)

**Austin:** ahh…

**Flashback: **

**Austin:** chicas por favor

**Camicazi Y heather:** NO

**Austin:** les doy 10 dólares

**Camicazi y heather:** que decías

**Fin del flashback**

**Austin:** no fue fácil

**Patán:** oye ya lo discutimos

**Brutacio:** no lo vamos hacer

**Austin:** claro que sí, los inscribí para tocar en la fiesta esta mañana

**Todos:** QUE

**Astrid:** no, Austin no tenemos mucha experiencia

**Austin:** por eso también tocaremos aquí

**Brutacio:** que

**Patán:** Austin

**Astrid:** como lo lograstes

**Austin:** bueno, hable con bocón para tocar aquí y después de tantas suplicas acepto

**Camicazi:** Austin no por cantar en un castigo somos una banda

**Austin:** solo hay que practicar

**Hipo:** muy bien que vamos a tocar

**Astrid:** tú escribe las canciones

**Hipo:** que

**Austin:** si la que cantaste ese día fue grandiosa

**Hipo:** gracias

**Brutilda:** alto no podemos tocar metal storm va a tocar

**Austin:** y nuestra banda abrirá el concierto

**Astrid:** si **(chocando los cinco con Austin)**

**Austin:** Astrid y yo tocaremos quien más se une

**Brutacio, brutilda, camicazi, heather y patapez:** lo voy a intentar

**Austin y Astrid:** enserio *w*

**Patapez: **solo si los demás están de acuerdo

**Brutilda:** un ensayo nada más

**Brutacio:** si funcia bien si no me iré

**Camicazi y heather:** lo mismo digo

**Astrid:** bien

**Austin:** ok

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia mí que solo estaba tomando un poco de soda

**Austin:** hey **(dijo haciendo que lo mirara)**

**Astrid:** hipo solo inténtalo si

**Austin:** la pasaremos bien

**Astrid:** si por favor, por favor

**Hipo:** hay no, ya se tengo una idea** (sacando una moneda de mi bolsillo)** cara esto se hace cruz ya no **(dije y lancé la moneda al aire)**

Una de las ideas erróneas de la banda es que todo fuera grandioso desde el principio… completamente falso.

_**Yyyyyyyyyy, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy lo siento si demore un poco en subirlo pero está jugando play station 3 con mis primos (MALDITA TECNOLOGIA) XD y ahora vamos a responder a sus comentarios **_

_**Aileen: hoooooola, que hace XD primero que todo gracias por los comentarios y segundo la canción del capítulo 2 es de Andy y Lucas tanto la quería. **_

_** videl: hoooooola me eh dado cuenta que tú me seguías en I want you bad ¿¡oh me equivoco!? Gracias por todo el apoyo y no te preocupes si voy a subir todos los domingo sin falta XD 3.**_

_**lorenaalexandra:**** hoooooola muchas gracias por el apoyo, saludos desde Ecuador. **_

_**Ruyshi: hola (¿?: no tienes nada que decir) =) (¿?: tranqui solo no sabe que decirte nos has seguido en todos los capítulos y pues ella ama los comentarios) ERES LA ONDA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO UN ABRAZO Y UN BESOTE DESDE ECUADOR =D =9.**_

_**Cathrina.57 **__**y Guest: es un poco de todo como en el 1 capitulo parecía high school musical, el 3 capitulo quise hacerlo con un poco de lemonate mouth asi es como se me viene la inspiración para más a delante vamos a tener a unos personajes nuevos y de ahí vamos a pasar a los hiccstrid sí. Gracias por comentar saludos =9.**_

_**Alex: hoooooola lindo nombre de por si acaso gracias por el comentario. **_

_**Nahisasuhias**__**: hoooooola, amante del anime XD tu fuistes el primer comentario de esta historia muchas gracias y saludos.**_

_**COMENTEN**_


	5. ella y yo

_**Hooooooooola, mi gente (¿?: hijos del lechero XD) basta solo es gracioso al principio -_- (¿?: = () chicos para los que no saben en abril puede que viaje pero el problema es que no sé a dónde ir mis padres me dieron a decidir asi que quiero que ustedes me ayuden díganme en los comentarios a donde quieren que vaya, sin más que decir vamos con el capítulo.**_

**The fury**

**Austin:** que pasa brutacio es SI, MI, SI, MI, FA sostenido y vuelves a SI que tan difícil es

**Brutacio:** sabes que renuncio esto no va a funcionar **(dijo caminando hacia la puerta)**

En eso hipo y Astrid se miran entre sí, asienten con la cabeza y Astrid comienza a tocar el piano e hipo a cantar.

**Sabes bien dónde están, mi virtud. Mi verdad.  
>Yo tambien sé de ti, tu ilusión. Tu soñar.<br>Bésame, no queda nada que explicar.  
>Afinidad…<strong>

Todos empezaron a seguir a hipo y Astrid

**No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo amarte  
>Y verás que a nadie cómo a ti amaré.<br>No me pidas nunca que de ti no me aleje.  
>Y aquí estaré…<strong>

**No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo darte**  
><strong>Y seguramente todo te lo daré.<strong>  
><strong>Deja que hable el corazón… Déjalo ser.<strong>  
><strong>Y entrégate.<strong>

**Pídeme, solo Amor. Sin dudar, te lo doy.**  
><strong>Víveme, como soy. Sin pensar, hoy es hoy.<strong>  
><strong>Tómame no queda nada que explicar.<strong>  
><strong>Afinidad...<strong>

**No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo amarte**  
><strong>Y verás que a nadie cómo a ti amaré.<strong>  
><strong>No me pidas nunca que de ti no me aleje<strong>  
><strong>Y aquí estaré…<strong>

**No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo darte**  
><strong>Y seguramente todo te lo daré<strong>  
><strong>Deja que hable el corazón… Déjalo ser.<strong>  
><strong>Y entrégate.<strong>

**Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh…**  
><strong>Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh…<strong>

**No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo darte**  
><strong>Y seguramente todo te lo daré<strong>  
><strong>Deja que hable el corazón… Déjalo ser.<strong>  
><strong>Y entrégate.<strong>

Después del ensayo las chicas se fueron y quedaron los chicos solos por lo tanto comenzaron a hablar.

**Austin:** bueno tienen que admitir que fue genial

**Todos:** Si

**Austin:** eh… hipo qué onda tú con Astrid

**Hipo:** ah… no es nada

**Patan:** si claro y brutacio es novio de heather

**Brutacio: **OYE

**Patapez:** note ofendas chico es verdad

**Brutacio:** = (

**Austin:** y volviendo a hipo… te gusta no es asi

**Hipo:** solo somos amigos si, y pues soy un chico popular porque estar con una sí puedo estar con todas

**Austin:** sabes que eso no suena como tu

**Hipo:** es mejor asi

Austin negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro y empezó a tocar la guitarra e hipo a cantar.

**Hipo: Si fuera por ti, me harías,  
>sufrir casi sin pensarlo podrías mentir<strong>

**Austin: Si yo nunca fui, tu historia de amor,  
>no juegues conmigo, es mejor tu adiós<strong>

**hipo: Tal vez esto es lo mejor, que sufrir de amor**

**Austin: No lo hago por ti, no quiero seguir**

**hipo: Ya no quiero de ti nada, no puedo creerte nada**

**Austin: Vete y busca quien te quiera  
>Quien te aguante a tu manera<br>**

**Hipo: Por mi parte está perdido  
><strong>

**Austin: Te he dejado en el olvido  
><strong>

**Hipo: Tan cansado estoy de ti... **

**Austin: es mejor así**

**Hipo: es mejor así...**

**Hipo: No puedes luchar contra la verdad**  
><strong>Por mucho que llores, no voy a cambiar<strong>

**Austin: Tal vez esto es lo mejor, que sufrir de amor,**  
><strong>No lo hago por ti, no quiero seguir...<strong>  
><strong>Y aunque esta noche estoy despierto<strong>

**Hipo: no, no, no, no, oh…  
>Austin: Puedo decirte que me siento,<strong>

**Hipo: siento**

**Austin: mejor así**

**Hipo: mejor así **

**Austin: mejor**

**Hipo: mejor**

**Austin: mejor así...**

**Austin: Ya no quiero de ti nada, no puedo creerte nada**  
><strong>hipo: Vete y busca quien te quiera<strong>  
><strong>Quien te aguante a tu manera<strong>  
><strong>Austin: Por mi parte está perdido<strong>  
><strong>hipo: Te he dejado en el olvido<strong>  
><strong>Austin: Tan cansado estoy de ti, es mejor así...<strong>

**Hipo: es mejor así... no**

**Austin: ****es mejor así...eh**

**Hipo: ****es mejor así...no oh**

**Austin:**** es mejor así...eh, eh, eh…**

Después de la canción todos cogieron sus instrumentos y se fueron a sus casas.

**Pov de hipo: **

Estaba pensando en lo que le dije a Austin en el ensayo creo que un impulso como para tener mi orgullo intacto pero no sé si debí haberlo dicho mi corazón de me grita que no tenia que haberlo dicho, pero mi cerebro me dice que si, la verdad es la primera vez que me siento asi tan confundido tanto de lo que ella sienta por mi como de que me pueda afectar en mi popularidad.

**Pov de Astrid:**

Estaba en mi casa pensando en… hipo como puede ser apenas lo conozco y ni siquiera sé si el siente lo mismo, digo él es un basquetbolista nato, el hijo del director y es el chico más lindo y tierno que eh conocido, tiene una muy buena reputación y tan solo para que se enamore de la chica nueva (suspiro) la verdad es que mi orgullo no me deja demostrar mis sentimientos a hipo.

Mejor voy con tormenta al parque.

**Fin de los Pov. **

Hipo salió de su casa con chimuelo para despejar su mente fue al parque y vio a la persona a la que menos se quería encontrar…

**Hipo:** Astrid **(un poco sonrojado)**

**Astrid:** hipo **(estaba igual que hipo)**

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo lo cual los perros notaron, los dos animales tuvieron una idea y la pusieron en marcha tormenta silenciosamente fue al lado de hipo y chimuelo fue al lado de Astrid, los dueños estaban tan perdidos en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta de los que sus mascotas estaban haciendo, en eso los dos animales tiraron de las cuerdas que tenían en sus collares asiendo que los dos se unieran mas tanto que sus narices se rosaron.

**Astrid:** este…yo… **(No pudo terminar porque los labios de hipo se lo impidieron)**

**Pov de hipo:**

Tenía miedo al principio pero sentí como sus labios se movían lenta y nerviosamente era lo mejor que me había pasado en la corta vida que llevo al tener sus labios contra los míos era algo mágico tanto que no podría describir en palabras sentía como ella ganaba confianza y enredaba sus manos en mi cuello sin duda era el primero y el único beso el cual me eh sentido asi tan libre, pensé que al estar con una chica como mi novia perdería mi libertad, pero con ella me siento más libre que nunca con ella no existe ni espacio ni tiempo solo ella y yo.

_**Ahhhhhhhhhh que lindo verdad, no sé como pero se me vino la inspiración XD las canciones se llaman:**_

_**Afinidad- Axel **_

_**Es mejor asi – reik ft Cristian Castro**_

_**Espero que les allá gustado no se olviden de comentar a que país quieren que valla para mis vacaciones.**_

_**COMENTEN**_


	6. Londres

_**Hola chicos algo que paso a mi primo, hizo que ni imaginación fluya recuerdan a ¿? Si es el espero que le presten mucha atención a este fic.**_

_**Mejor vamos con el capítulo.**_

**La furia**

Después de que se separaron del beso Astrid se fue corriendo.

**Con hipo:**

Me fui a mi casa arrepintiéndome en todo el camino en ábrele dado ese beso, fui un tonto en hacerlo sin haberla conocido mejor fui a mi cuarto y cogí mi guitarra y comencé a cantar.

**La vida siempre se ha Gobernado sola,**  
><strong>nunca<strong>  
><strong>Pregunta lo que quieres<strong>  
><strong>Para ti, por decirle no<strong>  
><strong>Tantas veces,<strong>  
><strong>tu sin permiso apareces<strong>  
><strong>Enredando mi destino.<strong>

**Yo no sé luchar con mis Propios sentimientos,**  
><strong>y yo No se jugar cuando estoy Contigo.<strong>

**Aunque quiera escaparme y no sentir mi corazón,**  
><strong>Aunque trate de olvidar, quien decide es el amor.<strong>  
><strong>Aunque hay alas en mi alma y mil caminos en mi piel,<strong>  
><strong>Aunque mande la razón, quien decide es el amor.<strong>

**Tal vez yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde,**  
><strong>Estoy ya rendido a la fuerza de tus ojos,<strong>  
><strong>será que tu cuerpo conoce,<strong>  
><strong>las leyes del día y la noche,<strong>  
><strong>que me tienen tan perdido.<strong>

**Yo no sé luchar con mis propios sentimientos**  
><strong>y yo no sé jugar cuando estoy contigo...<strong>

**Aunque quiera escaparme y no sentir mi corazón,**  
><strong>Aunque trate de olvidar, quien decide es el amor.<strong>  
><strong>Aunque hay alas en mi alma y mil caminos en mi piel,<strong>  
><strong>Aunque mande la razón, quien decide es el amor.<strong>

**En tus brazos, en tus labios**  
><strong>Me pierdo...<strong>

**Aunque quiera escaparme y no sentir mi corazón,**  
><strong>Aunque trate de olvidar, quien decide es el amor.<strong>  
><strong>Aunque hay alas en mi alma y mil caminos en mi piel,<strong>  
><strong>Aunque mande la razón, quien decide es el amor...<strong>

**Quien decide es el amor.**

Al final de la canción se fue a dormir _**(eso fue más o menos lo que está pasando le dijo sus sentimientos y...bueno, hasta ahí se quedó historia de mi primo ahora si vamos con el fic)**_

**En la mañana**

**Con Astrid:**

Que tonta fui porque hice eso yo también lo quiero será mejor que me vista y lo llame

**Con hipo:**

Me vestí y fui a al comedor a desayunar

**Estoico:** hijo tengo que decir te algo

**Hipo:** que pasa papá

**Estoico:** nos vamos de Londres

**Hipo:** que

**Estoico:** tranquilo es tu decisión

En eso el celular de hipo suena el ve su celular, era Astrid vio el teléfono y colgó.

**Hipo:** si quiero ir

**Estoico:** bien ¿nos vamos mañana?

**Hipo:** mejor hoy no tengo nada que hacer es sábado

**Estoico:** bueno, empaca tus cosas nos vamos a Londres

**Hipo:** si **(dije con media sonrisa)**

Cogi mi celular y borre a Astrid de la lista de llamadas

**Hipo:** creo que sera mejor para mi

**En la segundaria**

**Con Astrid**

Se supone que vamos a ensayar y ni brutacio ni hipo llegan

**Austin:** donde se abran metido esos dos

**Astrid:** no lo se

**Brutacio:** chicos hipo se fue

**Astrid:** que **(dije sorprendida)**

_**Y hasta aquí llega chicos si estas leyendo esto no importa si eres chico o chica recuerda, no importa la distancia la edad o cuanto dinero tengas el amor pasa fronteras y es mejor que a esa persona la cual a ti te gusta sepa que es lo que tu sientes por ella dicelo antes de que sea demaciado tarde yo se que tu puedes porque cuando el amor es verdadero se puede hacer cualquier cosa, perdón por hacerlo muy corto pero bueno... ya saben chao y los quiero. **_

_**COMENTEN **_


	7. escucha a tu corazon

_**Hoooooooooola mi gente (¿?: la cual debería ser súper modelo americana XD) ok o.O… eso fue raro (¿?: tú crees XD) te olvidaste de tomar tu medicina otra vez verdad -_- (¿?: NO… tal vez) ay dioses… mejor vamos tengo que responder un comentario.**_

**_Natali Alexandra: Sé que ahora estas dolida por tu ruptura pero sabes porque digo que el amor no tiene fronteras porque de un día a otro Tebas a enamorar de otra persona y puede que esta te sepa valorar más de lo que él lo hizo. Saludos =9_**

**_Bueno sin nada mas que decir (¿?: la cucaracha, la cucaracha HEY ¡! XD) esperen un minuto… BAJA DE HAY Y TOMATE ESA VENDITA MEDICINA (¿?: XD)_**

**The fury**

**Pov hipo**

Estábamos de camino al aeropuerto yo estaba conduciendo había trafico lo que menos quería, solo quería dejar atrás todo lo que paso y este maldito tráfico hacia las cosas más difíciles.

**Estoico:** estas seguro de quieres ir a Londres

**Hipo:** como no estarlo hay mejores universidades ahí

**Estoico:** lo hablo de tus estudios hablo de tus sentimientos

**Hipo:** papá no empieces con eso sí, estoy bien

Salí un poco del carril para girar para la ruta que va al aeropuerto para mi mala suerte todavía la luz estaba en roja lo que no podía pasar; un carro choco detrás de mí haciendo que me vaya por completo al otro carril obstruyendo el paso para los carros.

**Estoico:** hipo (yo volteo a donde mi padre estaba para ver como un camión se acercaba a toda velocidad golpeando el lado donde estaba mi papá)

Nuestro carro dio tres vueltas descontrolado hasta que paro el carro estaba boca abajo después del estruendo escucho la voz de mi padre.

**Estoico:** hipo… hipo acércate

**Hipo:** ahh… papá mi pierna… me duele (no podía hablar cosas coherentes por el dolor)

**Estoico:** tranquilo… hijo escúchame pase lo que pase… vas a escuchar a tu corazón no importa lo que venga lo vas a escuchar si, prométemelo

**Hipo:** papá… no digas eso… me asustas (veo una luz parece que alguien nos buscaba)

**Estoico:** prométemelo… hipo

**Hipo:** papá nos están buscando (escuchando a un hombre el cual tenía esa linterna)

**Estoico:** PROMETEMELO

**Hipo:** lo prometo (viendo al hombre que se agachaba para vernos le luz era tan intensa que me hizo cerrar mis ojos)

**Para médicos: **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Despegue **

**Paramédico#1: déjalo ya no tiene pulso es un caso perdido**

**Paramédico#2: no existen las causas perdidas **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Despegue **

**El paramédico vio una vez más el pulso…**

**Paramédico#2: está vivo **

**Desperté **

Estaba en una camilla unos hombres que no conocía estaban alrededor mío con un re-vividor

**Hipo:** donde estoy (estaba alterado tenía una gran necesidad de saber la respuesta)

**Paramédico#2: **tranquilo… bienvenido de vuelta

**Hipo:** ¿Qué? (veo la otra camilla estaba…)

**Hipo:** papá (trato de levantarme pero todavía estaba muy débil)

**Paramédico#2: **tranquilo

Veo la paramédico y luego a mi padre no se movía estaba pálido parecía… NO!

**Hipo:** papá… PAPA (dije soltando unas lágrimas)

**Paramédico#2: **tranquilo espera…

**Hipo:** NO… ES MI PADRE (le dije llorando)

**Paramédico#2: **Pásenme la anestesia

**Hipo:** NO PAPA… (Llorando) PREDONAME PAPA… NO (veo como el paramédico inyecta la aguja en mi piel, siento el líquido de la anestesia comienza hacer efecto de ahí todo se volvió oscuridad)

**En el hospital **

Los chicos estaban en la sala de emergencias preocupados dando vueltas por toda la sala esta que un médico se les acerca

**Doctor:** haddock verdad

**Astrid:** si doctor

**Austin:** cuéntenos como están

**Doctor:** el señor haddock lamentablemente murió…

**Camicazi:** oh por dios (impactada)

**Heather:** Estoico… no (dijo mientras sus lágrimas empezaban a caer)

**Brutacio:** no… no puede ser

**Brutilda:** Estoico (dijo para después abrazar a su hermano)

**Austin:** y su hijo… hipo

**Doctor:** el joven Haddock se encuentra estable pero…

**Patán:** que díganos (algo desesperado)

**Doctor:** se le dio anestesia cuando despertó… la noticia de su padre lo altero mucho, solo teníamos dos opciones

**Patapez:** cuales

**Doctor:** ponerle anestesia o dejarlo que se altere y que el solo se guie a la muerte

**Astrid:** en donde esta (dijo muy preocupada)

**Doctor:** en la habitación 110

**Brutacio:** bien vamos

**Doctor:** esperen, solo puede ir una persona

**Austin:** que vaya Astrid

**Todos:** eh

**Austin:** es su novia (viendo a todos los chicos pero más ah Astrid)

**Doctor:** me acompaña señorita

**Astrid:** si

**Austin:** Astrid (dijo antes de que se vaya)

**Astrid:** si

**Austin:** cuida de hipo… si

Astrid asintió y siguió al doctor

Subieron al ascensor fueron hacia arriba, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron caminaron hacia la derecha hasta que llegaron a la habitación.

**Doctor:** aquí estamos… mira el joven ha sufrido golpes de mediana intensidad y…

**Astrid:** que le paso

**Doctor:** perdió su pierna izquierda los paramédicos no pudieron liberar su pierna y el carro iba a explotar en unos minutos… no tuvieron otra opción y también…

**Astrid:** QUE!

**Doctor:** bueno el… los golpes y la anestesia que le pusieron estuvo mal combinarlos…

**Astrid:** dígame ya que le pasa a hipo (estaba muy alterada)

**Doctor:** el joven haddock esta… en coma

_**Yyyyyyyyyy, HASTA AQUÍ jejejejeje los hago sufrir pero si quieren que suba un cap mañana pídanlo en los comentarios… YA ESTOY DE VACACIONES CHICOS XD… si llegamos a más de 5 comentarios subo un cap mañana bueno es un trato… y para los fans de hiccstrid, tranquilos este fic es de hiccstrid mas adelante van a estar juntos eso se los aseguro. Yyyyyyyyyy para los que les gusta hiccstrid voy a hacer un fic de solo un cap un especial de navidad espero que les haya gustado y FELIZ NAVIDAD CHICOS.**_

_**la cancion del cap anterior era:**_

_**quien decide es el amor-Reik *-* (los amo)**_

_**COMENTEN amo sus comentarios.  
><strong>_


	8. mi corazon esta colgando en tus manos

_**Hoooola mi gente linda, ¡LOS AMO! XD fueron las de 5 comentarios (aunque yo solo les pedí 5) nahhh YOLO =D bueno aquí esta lo pedido (y si se acuerdan lo que les dije en el 1 cap bueno a todos los que me apoyaron que comentaron hasta el final que me siguieron en este fic les agradezco demasiado pues déjenme decirles que ya son más de 50 comentarios son 53 pero nahhh YOLO ustedes saben que los quiero y ¿?, no se preocupen por el ya no va a interrumpir este cap jejejeje) no pregunten que hice para que no molestara XD =9 **_

_**Sin más que decir vamos con e cap.**_

**The fury**

Ha pasado 1 semana después del accidente Astrid no ha dejado de visitar a hipo, en este momento en la habitación del viendo como dormía…

**POV ASTRID**

Estaba asustada, muy preocupa por el (porque lo hago si apenas lo conozco) pero siento como si lo conociera desde mucho tiempo, porque la vida no es como los cuentos de hadas, que tan solo con un beso tu puedes despertar de tus sueños y vivir la vida tal como quieres.

**Quiero mirarte**  
><strong>Quiero soñarte<strong>  
><strong>vivir contigo cada instante<strong>  
><strong>Quiero abrazarte<strong>  
><strong>Quiero besarte<strong>  
><strong>Quiero tenerte junto a mi<strong>  
><strong>tu eres lo que necesito<strong>  
><strong>pues lo que siento es...<strong>  
><strong>Amor…<strong>

Después de la canción se acercó a hipo y lo beso, después del beso hipo se comenzó a mover estaba… DESPERTANDO =D

**Hipo:** ahhh que paso (dijo soñoliento)

**Astrid:** hipo (lo abrazo)

**Hipo:** Astrid que haces aquí (dijo un poco sonrojado)

**Astrid:** yo… eh… hay que llamar al doctor (dijo un poco sonrojada)

**Doctor:** dime tu nombre

**Hipo:** hipo

**Doctor:**… recuerdas lo que te paso

**Hipo:** tuve un accidente y mi padre… (Dije y cuando mencione a mi papá salieron unas lágrimas de mis ojos)

**Doctor:** lo siento mucho chico… pero vas a poder regresar a tu casa hoy

**Hipo:** gracias doctor

**Doctor:** sus amigos están afuera les voy a decir que pasen

En eso los chicos entraron y rápidamente lo abrazaron

**Hipo:** hola chicos

**Camicazi y heather:** hipo te extrañamos (dijeron y besaron las mejillas de hipo)

**Brutilda:** si, si dejen un poco (dijo para después besar la frente de hipo)

**Patán:** sabes que agradabas más cuando estabas en coma

**Austin:** patán, igual te extrañábamos, hipo

**Brutacio:** claro, casanova (mirando a hipo el cual estaba siendo abrazado por las chicas y Astrid no estaba muy feliz… que digamos)

**Astrid:** muy bien es suficiente -_-

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de algo Astrid estaba… CELOSA XD

Las chicas solo sonrieron y se alejaron de hipo, hipo salió de la cama con ayuda de sus amigos se cambió y en eso llega bocón…

**Bocón:** hipo…me alegra verte bien mira te traje un obsequio para que puedas caminar

**Hipo:** gracias bocón (dijo viendo la pierna ortopédica que bocón le regalo)

Hipo se la puso dio el primer paso pero casi se cae al suelo gracias a bocón no fue asi…

**Bocón:** tranquilo hijo, te acostumbras

**Hipo:** si gracias

**1 mes después **

Todo estaba bien por lo visto los chicos ganaron en la batalla de bandas, hipo podía caminar con su pierna falsa pero había algo que a hipo todavía le dolía mas que la muerte de su padre es que jamás supo si Astrid sentía lo mismo que el…

**POV HIPO**

Porque me duele tanto ni la muerte de mi propio padre eh sufrido tanto, la veo en los ensayos y en las horas de clases porque es tan difícil hablarle… el miedo de meter la pata otra vez me persigue lo peor de todo es que ella tampoco me ha dicho nada

**FIN DEL POV**

**Maestra:** Haddock!

**Hipo:** ehhh… si maestra

**Maestra:** ponga atención Haddock

**Hipo:** si señora (dijo bajando la cabeza apenado)

**Maestra:** muy bien chicos voy a asignar los grupos de canto para mañana:

1.- Heather y Camicazi

2.- Brutacio y Austin

3.- Patán y Patapez

4.- Brutilda y Scott

5.- hipo y Astrid

6.- Eret, Kent y Damon

**POV HIPO**

¡Ah genial!, los dioses me odian de todos los chicos que hay en el curso me tiene que tocar ella, esto es completamente genial…

**Después de clases**

**Hipo:** ah… Astrid

**Astrid:** si, hipo (un poco sonrojada)

**Hipo:** tenemos que ensayar ya sabes lo del canto para mañana (dije nervioso)

**Astrid:** asi… claro

**Hipo:** les avisé a los chicos que no va a ver ensayo hoy

**Astrid:** ah que bien

**Hipo:** si… vamos a tu casa o a la mía

**Astrid:** ah… la tuya

**Hipo:** bien (pensando: que le pasa es como si no le importara que yo le hable)

**Astrid:** (pensando: no tengo derecho de decirle hacia las cosas debe de estar enojado conmigo)

**Después de unos minutos**

**Hipo:** ya llegamos

Hipo y Astrid entraron a la casa y chimuelo los recibió

**Hipo:** hey amigo que tal, estas bien (dije mientras lo acariciaba)

**Hipo:** toma asiento ya vuelvo

Astrid solo asintió y se sentó en el primer sofá que vio, fui a dar de comer a chimuelo, a cambiarme

**Hipo:** oye no quieres algo de comer

Astrid solo bajo la cabeza y negó

**Hipo:** (pensando: me canse de esto) Astrid

Astrid lo vio acercarse

**Hipo:** que te pasa

**Astrid:** ehhh…

**Hipo:** ha pasado un mes y ni siquiera me has hablado que te pa… (No pude terminar porque los labios de… Astrid me lo impidieron)

La verdad no me molesto… más bien me gusto después de todo si le gustaba me acerque más a ella y la tome de la cintura y ella cogió mis hombros después nos separamos y ella dijo…

**Astrid:** perdón… perdón por todo lo que te eh hecho pasar

**Hipo:** que dices si tú no has hecho nada

**Astrid:** claro que sí, si mi orgullo me hizo salir de ahí cuando nos dimos el beso, por eso te fuiste y por eso hubo el accidente

**Hipo:** ASTRID ESCUHA… me sentí herido si, lo del viaje yo quería ir, y… lo del accidente fue porque ese estúpido camión no freno… no fue tu repítelo en tu mente no y JAMAS será tu culpa si, te amo tanto, y me duele verte asi (dije para después besarla y después de un rato separarme)

**Astrid:** te amo

**Hipo:** yo también te amo (dije sonriéndole, ahora si se algo, que soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo)

**Astrid:** vamos a hacerla tarea o seguirnos besando

**Hipo:** escogería la segunda pero hay alguien que nos está viendo (dije para después ve a chimuelo el cual se tapaba los ojos con las patas)

**Astrid:** je je

**Hipo:** vamos a ensayar (dije con una sonrisa)

**Hipo: Quizá no fue coincidencia encontrarme contigo**  
><strong>Astrid: Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino<strong>  
><strong>hipo: Quiero dormirme de nuevo en tu pecho<strong>  
><strong>Astrid: Y después me despierten tus besos<strong>  
><strong>hipo: Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo<strong>  
><strong>Astrid: Sé que pronto estaremos unidos<strong>  
><strong>hipo: Esa sonrisa traviesa que vive conmigo<strong>  
><strong>Astrid: Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino<strong>  
><strong>hipo y Astrid: Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos<strong>  
><strong>Así que no me dejes caer<strong>  
><strong>Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos<strong>

**hipo: Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra**  
><strong>Astrid: Te envío canciones de 4.40<strong>  
><strong>hipo: Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella<strong>  
><strong>Astrid: Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela<strong>  
><strong>hipo: Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente<strong>  
><strong>hipo y Astrid: Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos<strong>  
><strong>Cuidado, cuidado<strong>  
><strong>Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos<strong>

**hipo: No perderé la esperanza de hablar contigo**  
><strong>Astrid: No me importa que dice el destino<strong>  
><strong>hipo: Quiero tener tu fragancia conmigo<strong>  
><strong>Astrid: Y beberme de ti lo prohibido<strong>  
><strong>hipo y Astrid : Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos<strong>  
><strong>Astrid: Así que no me dejes caer<strong>  
><strong>hipo y Astrid: Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos<strong>

**hipo: Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra**  
><strong>Astrid: Te envío canciones de 4.40<strong>  
><strong>hipo: Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella<strong>  
><strong>Astrid: Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela<strong>  
><strong>hipo: Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente<strong>  
><strong>hipo y Astrid: Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos<strong>  
><strong>hipo: Cuidado, cuidado(mucho cuidado)<strong>  
><strong>Cuidado, yo te digo<strong>  
><strong>Me tienes en tus manos<strong>  
><strong>Astrid: No importa que diga el destino<strong>  
><strong>Quédate conmigo<strong>  
><strong>hipo: Lo quiero todo de ti<strong>  
><strong>Tus labios tu cariño lo prohibido<strong>

**hipo y Astrid: Te envío poemas de mi puño y letra**  
><strong>Te envío canciones de 4.40<strong>  
><strong>Te envío las fotos cenando en Marbella<strong>  
><strong>Y cuando estuvimos por Venezuela<strong>  
><strong>Y así me recuerdes y tengas presente<strong>  
><strong>Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos<strong>

**Cuidado, cuidado**  
><strong>Que mi corazón está colgando en tus manos(3)<strong>

Después de la canción con miramos a los ojos, sonreímos como dos tontos enamorados y nos besamos…

_**Yyyyyyyyyyy aquí lo prometido chicos todavía sigue el trato en pie, más de 5 comentarios un capitulo mañana espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos mañana creo… XD saben que los quiero *-* **_

_**las canciones son:**_

_**nuestro camino- violeta**_

_**colgando en tus manos- Carlos Baute y Marta Sanchez**_

_**COMENTEN saben que amo sus comentarios =P.**_


	9. canciones

_**Hooooola mi gente, (la verdad es que en realidad les gusta que sigua the fury O_O… me sonrojan XD) bueno también me quiero disculpar por el cap anterior me dolía la cabeza por todo eso de la cena de navidad y eso y deje el cap a medias jejeje pero aunque vi que lo disfrutaron jejeje son unos LOQUILLOS XD buenos sin más que decir vamos con el capítulo.**_

**The fury**

**Ya al siguiente día en las horas de clases **

Maestra: bueno chicos muéstrenme lo que tienen

1.- Heather y Camicazi

**Heather: No porque le pregunte a tus amigos como estas,  
>ni vaya todo el tiempo a los lugares<br>donde creo que vas a estar,  
>no por eso creas que aun te quiero.<strong>

**Camicazi: No porque paso el día revisando el celular,**  
><strong>y vivo convencida que en cualquier minuto<strong>  
><strong>tú me vas a llamar,<strong>  
><strong>no por eso creas que me tienes.<strong>

**Heather: No vayas a pensar,**  
><strong>que te sueño a diario, que te extraño tanto.<strong>  
><strong>Camicazi: Solo es algo normal,<strong>  
><strong>te amé demasiado, pero ya es pasado!.<strong>

**Heather y Camicazi: Aunque si te hace sentir mejor pensar**  
><strong>que aún me muero por ti, pues sigue así.<strong>  
><strong>A mí ya me das igual, total que más me da,<strong>  
><strong>si eso aumenta tu ego, sigue creyéndolo.<strong>  
><strong>Si te hace sentir mejor soñar<strong>  
><strong>que vamos a regresar, y no te dejo de amar.<strong>  
><strong>Sigue creyendo en tu cuento,<strong>  
><strong>aunque la verdad, no sé de donde sacas eso!<strong>

**Heather: Seguro estas con ella,**  
><strong>solo por aparentar que ya me has olvidado<strong>  
><strong>y que no te duele cuando me ves pasar,<strong>  
><strong>ya estas grande para esos juegos.<strong>

**Camicazi: No vayas a pensar,**  
><strong>que te sueño a diario, que te extraño tanto.<strong>  
><strong>Solo es algo normal,<strong>  
><strong>te amé demasiado, pero ya es pasado!.<strong>

**Heather y camicazi: Aunque si te hace sentir mejor pensar**  
><strong>que aún me muero por ti, pues sigue así.<strong>  
><strong>A mí ya me das igual, total que más me da,<strong>  
><strong>si eso aumenta tu ego, sigue creyéndolo.<strong>  
><strong>Si te hace sentir mejor soñar<strong>  
><strong>que vamos a regresar, y no te dejo de amar.<strong>  
><strong>Sigue creyendo en tu cuento,<strong>  
><strong>de donde sacas eso!?<strong>

**Heather: No vayas a pensar,**  
><strong>que te sueño a diario, que te extraño tanto.<strong>  
><strong>Solo es algo normal,<strong>  
><strong>te amé demasiado, pero ya es pasado!<strong>

**Camicazi: Aunque si te hace sentir mejor pensar**  
><strong>que aún me muero por ti, pues sigue así.<strong>  
><strong>A mí ya me das igual, total que más me da,<strong>  
><strong>si eso aumenta tu ego, sigue creyéndolo.<strong>  
><strong>Heather y Camicazi: Si te hace sentir mejor soñar<strong>  
><strong>que vamos a regresar, y no te dejo de amar.<strong>  
><strong>Sigue creyendo en tu cuento,<strong>  
><strong>Heather: aunque la verdad, no sé de donde sacas eso!<strong>

2.- Brutacio y Austin

**Brutacio y Austin: ****Como te amo yo...  
>Como te amo yo<strong>

**Brutacio: Quizás te han ofrecido lujos**  
><strong>Y una casa grande con un ascensor<strong>  
><strong>Quizás te han ofrecido joyas<strong>  
><strong>Y un carro elegante con televisor.<strong>

**Austin: Pero hay algo que es verdad  
>Brutacio: El amor no se puede comprar<br>****Brutacio y Austin: ****No hay dinero en el mundo que  
>Compre un sentimiento Real...<strong>

**Brutacio: No te prometo la luna**  
><strong>Ni un viaje hasta el espacio<strong>  
><strong>Austin: No te prometo una fortuna<strong>  
><strong>Ni miles en el banco<strong>  
><strong>Brutacio: No te prometo la luna…<strong>  
><strong>Ni estrellas en tu cuarto<strong>  
><strong>Austin: Te garantizo que nadie te va amar<strong>

**Brutacio y Austin: Como te amo yo, como yo  
>Como te amo yo, como te amo yo (Bis)<br>**

Eso hizo que algunas chicas suspiraran por lo tierno que era Austin, y Brutacio… Brutacio solo cantaba XD

**Austin: Quizás te han ofrecido flores,  
>de todos colores a tu dirección<br>Peluches, cajas de bombones  
>Globos de corazones en tu habitación<strong>

**Brutacio: Pero hay algo que es verdad**  
><strong>El amor no es algo comercial<strong>  
><strong>No hay dinero en el mundo que<strong>  
><strong>Compre un sentimiento Real...<strong>

**Brutacio: No te prometo la luna**  
><strong>Ni un viaje hasta el espacio<strong>  
><strong>Austin: No te prometo una fortuna<strong>  
><strong>Ni miles en el banco<strong>  
><strong>Brutacio: No te prometo la luna..<strong>  
><strong>Ni estrellas en tu cuarto<strong>  
><strong>Austin: Te garantizo que nadie te va amar<strong>

**Brutacio y Austin: Como te amo yo, como te amo yo  
>Como te amo yo, como te amo yo<br>Como te amo yo**

**Brutacio: No te prometo la luna**

**Austin: la luna…  
>Brutacio: Ni un viaje hasta el espacio<br>Austin: No te prometo una fortuna**

**Brutacio: ay una fortuna bebe  
>Austin: Ni miles en el banco<br>Brutacio: No te prometo la luna…  
>Ni estrellas en tu cuarto<br>Brutacio y Austin: Te garantizo que nadie te va amar (Bis)  
><strong>

**Brutacio y Austin: No te prometo la luna  
>Ni un viaje hasta el espacio<br>No te prometo una fortuna  
>Ni miles en el banco<br>No te prometo la luna…  
>Ni estrellas en tu cuarto<br>Te garantizo que nadie te va amar  
>Como te amo yo, como te amo yo<br>Como te amo yo, como te amo yo  
>Como te amo yo<strong>

Todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar

Maestra: SILENCIO!

3.- Patán y Patapez

**Patapez: Keep doing your thing  
>let these boys keep slipping, man<br>I'm not into gymnastics but I'm into flippin' things**

**I told these women that it's all about the team  
>Jordan and Pippen, man<br>so do you wanna join the team?  
>Now tell me little thang<br>Dale**

**Patán: When I saw her walking down the street  
>she looked so fine, I just had to speak<br>I asked her name, but she turned away  
>as she walked, all that I could say was<strong>

**Patán y Patapez: Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
>Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was<br>Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
>Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was<strong>

**Patán: Rock'n'roll, one time  
>We'll make it up as we go<br>I know you feel it cause I mean what I say, say, say  
>We can do whatever, do whatever we want<br>When she walked past me, I said 'hey, hey, hey'**

**So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go  
>But she walk past me like ain't said a word<br>Stood there like, man!  
>'Cause I don't usually feel some type of way<br>but this one hit me hard in some kind of place  
>like, man<strong>

**When I saw her walking down the street  
>she looked so fine, I just had to speak<br>I asked her name, but she turned away  
>as she walked, all that I could say was<strong>

**Patán y Patapez: ****Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
>Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was<br>Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
>Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was<strong>

**Patán: ****Six inch heels clicking up and down the street  
>You know she's coming and then she walks away<br>I'm a big big deal, a little fun is all I need  
>But I can tell that she don't believe what I say, say, say<strong>

**So tell me where you're from, where you wanna go  
>But she walk past me like ain't said a word<br>Stood there like, man!  
>'Cause I don't usually feel some type of way<br>but this one hit me hard in some kind of place  
>like, man<strong>

**When I saw her walking down the street  
>she looked so fine, I just had to speak<br>I asked her name, but she turned away  
>as she walked, all that I could say was<strong>

**Patán y Patapez: ****Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
>Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was<br>Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
>Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was<strong>

**Patapez: ****Hmm, yeah, yeah  
>she looks so good but she bad bad<br>you can see that back from the front front  
>Booty like Kris Kross, jump, jump<strong>

**Meet me in the middle of the ocean  
>We can find ourselves and lose our minds, rewind<br>Play  
>Find ourselves and lose our minds today<br>Armando, ****acabando****latinos****  
>Y gringos <strong>**gozando**** me ****entiendes****?**

**For those that thought that we would stop  
>Definitely don't even have a mind to think with, brainless<br>Most of them broke but they're famous  
>Some got hits but they're nameless<strong>

**But, mammita, forget about that  
>When I see you<br>Patán: All that I can say was**

**Patán y Patapez: Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
>Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was<br>Hmm, yeah, yeah, hmm, hmm, yeah, yeah  
>Hmm, yeah, yeah, all that I could say was<strong>

4.- Brutilda y Scott

**Scott: ****No sigas más, que te vas a arrepentir  
><strong>**Brutilda: ****Déjalo atrás lo que vayas a decir **

**Scott: ****Y no quiero pelear más  
>la razón no importa ya<br>****Brutilda: ****y así me doy cuenta, me doy cuenta.**

**Brutilda y Scott: ****Sólo quiero que vuelvas  
>vuelve ya<br>Sólo quiero que vuelvas ya  
><strong>**Scott ****Nada es igual sin ti  
><strong>**Brutilda: ****quiero que regreses.**

**Brutilda: ****Piensa en mi  
>todo lo que hice por ti<br>****Scott: ****Debes tratar de olvidar y perdonar  
><strong>**Brutilda: ****cuándo vas a escuchar  
>cuánto tengo que cantar<br>****Scott: ****cuándo vas a escuchar  
>tengo que gritar.<strong>

**Brutilda y Scott: ****Sólo quiero que vuelvas  
>vuelve ya<br>Sólo quiero que vuelvas ya  
><strong>**Scott: ****Nada es igual sin ti  
><strong>**Brutilda: ****quiero que regreses.**

**Scott: ****Cómo puedo haber tanta destrucción  
><strong>**Brutilda: ****Era tan sencillo, te llevaste la ilusión  
><strong>**Scott: ****Tienes que tomar una decisión  
><strong>**Brutilda: ****No vez que tengo miedo, que no tengo otra opción  
>no regreses nunca más<br>****Scott: ****nooo  
><strong>**Brutilda: ****no regreses nunca más  
><strong>**Scott: ****nooo.**

**Brutilda y Scott: ****Sólo quiero que vuelvas  
>vuelve ya<br>Sólo quiero que vuelvas ya  
><strong>**Scott: ****Nada es igual sin ti  
><strong>**Brutilda: ****quiero que regreses.**

**Brutilda y Scott: ****Creo que todo está mejor (x4)**

Las chicas comenzaron a gritar el nombre de Scott, claro porque no era el tercer chico mas guapo de la segundaria también contando a hipo y Austin.

5.- hipo y Astrid

**Hipo: ****Ciento algo extraño si bien no hace daño  
>Me llena de miedo y deseo a la vez<br>Yo con mis dudas y tú que no ayudas con esa sonrisa. ¡Hay mujer!  
><strong>**Astrid: ****En Ti confió y aunque eres mi amigo llame a un par de expertos para comprender  
>Porque a tu lado se olvida el pasado se olvida de pronto díganme<br>****hipo y Astrid: ****Me preguntaron a qué te dedicas y dije a quererte  
>Y me diagnosticaron amor contagiado y miedo a perderte<br>Y me hace falta quererte, quererte, quererte  
>Y amarte y amarte y amarte<br>****Hipo: ****Somos como niños jugando a ser amigos y amantes  
><strong>**hipo y Astrid: ****Y me hace falta quererte, quererte, quererte  
>Y amarte y amarte y amarte<br>****Astrid: ****Que no hay amor pequeños si compartimos sueños tan grandes  
><strong>**Astrid: ****Y si algún día te piden que digas todo lo que sientes  
>que piensas hacer<br>****Hipo: ****Seré sincero sabrán que te quiero y que eres mi vida**

Las chicas suspiraron al ver la romántica escena hipo la estaba mirando a los ojos pero había algo en ellos… brillaban, pero ese brillo era especial…

**hipo y Astrid: ****Me preguntaron a qué te dedicas y dije a quererte  
>Y me diagnosticaron amor contagiado y miedo a perderte<br>Y me hace falta quererte, quererte, quererte  
>Y amarte y amarte y amarte<br>****hipo: ****Somos como niños jugando a ser amigos y amantes  
><strong>**hipo y Astrid: ****Y me hace falta quererte, quererte, quererte  
>Y amarte y amarte y amarte<br>****Astrid: ****Que no hay amor pequeños si compartimos sueños tan grandes **

**hipo y Astrid: uhhh, uhhh ,uh, uhhh **

**Hipo y Astrid: ****Y me hace falta quererte, quererte, quererte  
>Y amarte y amarte y amarte<br>hipo: Q Somos como niños jugando a ser amigos y amantes  
>Astrid: amigos y amantes…<strong>

**hipo y Astrid: ****Y me hace falta quererte, quererte, quererte  
>Y amarte y amarte y amarte<br>Que no hay amor pequeños si compartimos sueños tan grandes**

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron cuando se acabó la canción las chicas suspiraban al ver a hipo que tenía su mano en la cintura de Astrid, ella tenía su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho de hipo y su micrófonos estaban cruzados…

**Todos:** beso, beso, beso

Hipo solo le un pico cuando se separó Astrid la cual estaba sonrojada y cubriéndose la boca para evitar que los demás vieran su boba sonrisa de enamorada…

**Maestra:** OK SILENCIO!

6.- Eret, Kent y Damon

**Hoy me imaginé todo de otro color  
>Con un casco en la cabeza, parecía un avión<br>Una chica a mi lado, mis amigos pintados  
>Yo bailando un rock con zapatos colorados<strong>

**Era un mundo al revés, no te vi, qué pasó**  
><strong>Yo tirándole al aro era basquetbol<strong>  
><strong>Me subí, me bajé, me caí, levante<strong>  
><strong>Mi papá, mi mamá, que paso<strong>

**Era un chico genial,**  
><strong>Una imagen virtual<strong>  
><strong>Era un sueño, era yo<strong>  
><strong>Era él, eras vos<strong>

**Era solo mi imaginación**  
><strong>Solo alta imaginación<strong>  
><strong>alta imaginación<strong>  
><strong>Solo alta imaginación<strong>  
><strong>Solo alta imaginación<strong>  
><strong>alta imaginación<strong>

**Hoy me imaginé en stake, un campeón**  
><strong>Era il, era al, era moda<strong>  
><strong>Un gigante sin fin, y millones de fans<strong>  
><strong>Un estadio, un ritual y mi boda<strong>

**Era un mundo al revés, no te vi, qué pasó**  
><strong>Yo tirándole al aro era basquetbol<strong>  
><strong>Me subí, me bajé, me caí, levante<strong>  
><strong>Mi papá, mi mamá, que paso<strong>

**Era un chico genial, una imagen virtual**  
><strong>Era un sueño, era yo<strong>  
><strong>Era él, eras vos<strong>

**Era solo mi imaginación**  
><strong>Solo alta imaginación<strong>  
><strong>alta imaginación<strong>  
><strong>Solo alta imaginación<strong>  
><strong>Solo alta imaginación<strong>  
><strong>alta imaginación<strong>

**Era solo mi imaginación**  
><strong>Solo alta imaginación<strong>  
><strong>alta imaginación<strong>  
><strong>Solo alta imaginación<strong>  
><strong>Solo alta imaginación<strong>  
><strong>alta imaginación.<strong>

**Maestra:** muy bien chicos como todos hicieron un excelente trabajo todos tienen 10

Todos gritaron

**Maestra:** SILENCIO!

**Todos:** O_O

**Maestra:** ya pueden irse a casa

Los chicos iban a la sala de ensayo a practicar un poco y claro a conversar…

**Brutacio:** eso estuvo genial

**Austin:** si

**Patán:** súper cool

**Patapez:** concuerdo

**Heather:** oigan creo faltan

**Camicazi: **si, hipo y Astrid

**Brutilda:** creo que ya sé a dónde están (dijo mientras abría la puerta del salón de música)

**Austin:** si ahí están (dijo sonriendo viendo la tan vergonzosa escena de hipo y Astrid ellos están a punto de besarse cuando brutilda abrió la puerta…

**Hipo: **CHICOS… que hacen aquí (dijo sonrojado)

**Austin:** ah digamos que este es el salón de música no el salón de besitos

**Brutilda: **Austin deja de molestar a los soldaditos del amor

**Hipo y Astrid:** BRUTILDA (dijeron muy sonrojados)

**Austin: **ya soldaditos, a practicar (dijo para después comenzar a tocar su guitarra)

**Chicas: Todo lo que hemos vivido  
>Chicos: Todo vuelve a comenzar<br>Chicas: Seremos por siempre amigos  
>Chicos: y nadie nos va a separar<strong>

**chicas: Vivimos miles de aventuras**  
><strong>chicos: Sueños hechos realidad<strong>  
><strong>todos: Juntos no vamos a parar<strong>

**hipo: Somos huracanes que arrasan todo por amor**  
><strong>Nuestro sueño, nuestra ilusión<strong>

**todos: no vamos a parar jamás**  
><strong>no vamos a mirar atrás<strong>  
><strong>Su gran huracán<strong>  
><strong>Su fuerza, nuestra amistad<strong>

**Solo dime si te atreves**  
><strong>y te voy a buscar<strong>  
><strong>no lo pienses más<strong>  
><strong>y déjate llevar<strong>  
><strong>Con nuestro huracán<strong>

**chicas: Vamos caminando paso a paso**  
><strong>y de paso te voy a contar<strong>  
><strong>que cada segundo que pasa y pasa<strong>  
><strong>Algo podría cambiar<strong>

**Brutacio: Así es aquí, no pararan solo**  
><strong>Déjate llevar<strong>

**Todos: no vamos a parar jamás  
>no vamos a mirar atrás<br>Su gran huracán  
>Su fuerza, nuestra amistad<strong>

**Solo dime si te atreves**  
><strong>y te voy a buscar<strong>  
><strong>no lo pienses más<strong>  
><strong>y déjate llevar<strong>  
><strong>Con nuestro huracán<strong>

_**yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí el capítulo jejeje díganme en los comentarios que canción les gusto más… y si tengo buenos gustos =P, bueno las canciones son:**_

_**De donde sacas eso- ha ash **_

_**Como te amo yo- Gustavo y Rein**_

_**Mmm yeah- Austin Mahone y pitbull **_

_**Quiero que vuelvas- Lasso y Shery **_

_**Me hace falta quererte- Lionel y Ana Isabel **_

_**Alta imaginación- rock bones**_

_**Huracanes- six pack **_

_**el trato todavia sigue =P **_

_**COMENTEN LOS AMO *-*  
><strong>_


	10. no juzgues a un libro por su portada

_**Hooooola MI-GEN-TE, hermosa, preciosa i-o-u súper modelo Americana XD, jejeje lo siento digo locuras cuando estoy feliz =D (ustedes son el motivo de mi felicidad =P) bueno chicos para los que saben y no saben de mi página en Facebook, hoy o mañana, voy hacer un video el cual ustedes me preguntan qué cosas quieren saber de mí, pueden dejar sus preguntas en los comentarios (por si no voy hacer spoiler XD) pero si me pueden preguntar otras cosas de mis trabajos y eso XD bueno… sin más que decir vamos con el capítulo. **_

**The fury**

**Al siguiente día:**

**POV ASTRID:**

Estaba cambiando hacia el colegio cuando en la entrada veo que casi la mayoría de estudiantes estaban reunidos, fui y me acerque a una chica y le pregunto…

**Astrid:** Oye que pasa

**Chica:** no es obvio es metal strom

**Astrid:** que (susurre me acerque más para visualizar bien a la banda la cual recién estaba comenzando a cantar)

**Scott:** bueno esta es una que yo invente, espero les guste (dijo el peli negro de ojos verde claro)

**En un cerrar de ojos apareció**  
><strong>Tu cara sonriendo sin preocupación<strong>  
><strong>Al despertar, la realidad me sacudió<strong>  
><strong>Y comprendí que fue un sueño<strong>  
><strong>Y que nunca estuviste aquí<strong>

**Intento convencerme que encontrare**  
><strong>La forma de olvidarte con otra mujer<strong>  
><strong>En eso estoy, y sabes qué?<strong>  
><strong>No funciona, no funciona, ni funcionara<strong>

**Porque me enamoré de ti?**

En ese momento las chicas comenzaron a suspirar y a cantar con él, se nota que son famosos.

**La guerra ya perdí**  
><strong>Donde me equivoque, si yo jure si prometí<strong>  
><strong>Que no iba a suceder<strong>  
><strong>Que no iba a caer<strong>  
><strong>Pero es que hueles a flores y yo soy humano<strong>  
><strong>No puedo mas<strong>

**No creas que fue fácil dejarte ir**  
><strong>No hay día en la semana que no piense en ti<strong>  
><strong>Yo sé que por televisión<strong>  
><strong>Parece que solo miento y lo que yo sentía<strong>  
><strong>Por ti fue una ilusión<strong>

**No supe explicarte que mi intención**  
><strong>Nunca fue apartarte y no tuve opción<strong>  
><strong>Decidí no sufrir<strong>  
><strong>Y desde ese momento no he mirado a atrás<strong>

**Porque me enamoré de ti?**  
><strong>La guerra ya perdí<strong>  
><strong>Donde me equivoque, si yo jure si prometí<strong>  
><strong>Que no iba a suceder<strong>  
><strong>Que no iba a caer<strong>  
><strong>Pero es que hueles a flores y yo soy humano<strong>  
><strong>No puedo más<strong>

En esa pausa puso sus ojos en mí y comenzó a… cantarme ¿?

**Te veo, vuelvo a levantarme**  
><strong>Te veo, vuelvo a respirar (Bis x4)<strong>

Para después coger el micrófono y una rosa y dármela que se cree, no lo pude negar por toda se gente, y las otras chicas los suspiraban de lo "lindo" que era…

**Aunque luego, me despierte y deje de soñar**

**Porque me enamoré de ti?**  
><strong>La guerra ya perdí<strong>  
><strong>Donde me equivoque, si yo jure si prometí<strong>  
><strong>Que no iba a suceder<strong>  
><strong>Que no iba a caer<strong>  
><strong>Pero es que hueles a flores y yo soy humano<strong>  
><strong>No puedo mas<strong>

Después de la canción y también después de que las chicas se ubieran ido salieron a presentarse

**Scott:** hola soy Scott (dijo amablemente)

**Astrid:** si lo sé y… me llamo Astrid (dije segura de mi misma)

**Scott:** bueno Astrid… ellos son Eret, Kent y Damon (señalando a los tres chicos Kent parecía simpático era peli negro un poco rojizo y ojos café oscuro, Damon era pelirrojo de ojos café claro)

**Astrid:** si se los conozco por Eret una de mis Amigas es fanática tuya (dije viendo a Eret)

**Eret:** ah en serio solo toco el bajo no es gran cosa (dijo sonriéndome)

**Astrid:** no es por la banda es por el Equipo de futbol (dije como si fuera lo más obvio)

**Eret:** ah eso… si eres amiga de patán verdad (dijo y en su tono de voz se notaba la curiosidad)

**Astrid:** si y de brutilda también (dije con una sonrisa)

**Eret:** ah… ella si también la conozco (dijo algo nervioso) bueno Scott te vemos en la práctica, adiós Astrid fue un placer

**Scott:** si adiós… vamos al salón ya mismo empiezan las clases (dijo con una sonrisa sincera)

**Astrid:** si (dije devolviéndole la sonrisa)

**FIN DEL POV **

**CON BRUTACIO, PATAN Y PATAPEZ **

Patán y brutacio están jugando en la cancha de básquet mientras patapez leía un libro…

**Patán:** ay que lento eres brutacio (dijo con un tono de burla lo cual no le adrado a brutacio)

**Brutacio:** asi (dijo para después con un rápido movimiento quitarle en balón a Patán)

**Patán:** oye eso no se vale no estaba preparado (se quejó)

**Brutacio:** chico aquí no hay arbitro asi que todo se vale (dijo mientras hacía girar en balón con un solo dedo)

**Patán:** asi con que todo se vale (dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa)

**Brutacio:** hay no (dijo para después empezar a correr)

**Patán:** vuelve aquí (grito para después perseguir a brutacio)

**Brutacio:** se nota que eres un mal perdedor (dijo mientras corría)

**Patapez:** YA BASTA LOS DOS (grito y los dos chicos se quedaron callados)

**Patán:** tu no nos mandas miedopez (dijo burlándose)

**Brutacio:** mira para ser justos, tu encestas y nosotros nos callamos (dijo sonriendo)

**Patapez:** me estas retando Thorson (dijo un poco enfadado)

**Brutacio:** tómalo como quieras (dijo para después lanzarle el balón a patapez)

Patapez cogió el balón…

**Patapez:** saben hay un viejo dicho que dice… (Corta la frase para después encestar) no juzgues aun libro por su portada (los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta) no me juzguen por lo que ven de mí, adiós deportistas

**POV Austin**

Había llegado antes al igual que Astrid solo que a mí no me intereso ver a los metal strom fui al salón de música me quede allí componiendo pensando en una… persona especial

**POV CAMICAZI**

Cuando llegue el colegio quise ir a al salón de música al acercarme escuche una muy linda melodía

_**Ahora siento que eres parte de mis días  
>En poco tiempo te adueñaste de mi vida<br>Sólo eres tú  
>Y este amor que alimenta con un beso mi sonrisa<strong>_

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Austin estaba en la sala de grabación cantando deje que siguiera

_**Tú...  
>De alma perfecta<br>Tú piel tu silueta, respirando amor**_

_**Sólo eres tú**_  
><em><strong>Todo lo que quería<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sólo eres tú<strong>_  
><em><strong>El amor de mi vida<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sólo eres tú<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lo que soñaba y lo que tanto anhelaba<strong>_

_**Sólo eres tú**_  
><em><strong>Todo lo que quería<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sólo eres tú<strong>_  
><em><strong>El amor de mi vida<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sólo eres tú<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lo que soñaba y ahora estas aquí<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu eres parte de mi<strong>_  
><em><strong>De mí, de mí, tu eres parte de mi (x3)<strong>_

_**Puedo sentir mi corazón ilusionado**_  
><em><strong>No siento miedo si tu estas siempre a mi lado<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sólo vivir por recorrer cada rincón que tienen esos dulces labios<strong>_

_**Tú...**_  
><em><strong>Princesa del cuento<strong>_  
><em><strong>Amarte es perfecto, eres una bendición<strong>_

_**Sólo eres tú**_  
><em><strong>Todo lo que quería<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sólo eres tú<strong>_  
><em><strong>El amor de mi vida<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sólo eres tú<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lo que soñaba y lo que tanto anhelaba<strong>_

_**Sólo eres tú**_  
><em><strong>Todo lo que quería<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sólo eres tú<strong>_  
><em><strong>El amor de mi vida<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sólo eres tú<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lo que soñaba y ahora estas aquí<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu eres parte de mi<strong>_  
><em><strong>De mí, de mí, tu eres parte de mi (x3)<strong>_

_**Sólo eres tú**_  
><em><strong>Todo lo que quería<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sólo eres tú<strong>_  
><em><strong>El amor de mi vida<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sólo eres tú<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lo que soñaba y lo que tanto anhelaba<strong>_

_**Sólo eres tú**_  
><em><strong>Todo lo que quería<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sólo eres tú<strong>_  
><em><strong>El amor de mi vida<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sólo eres tú<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lo que soñaba y ahora estas aquí<strong>_  
><em><strong>Tu eres parte de mi<strong>_  
><em><strong>De mí, de mí, tu eres parte de mi (x3)<strong>_

_**Tú eres parte de mi... (x2)**_

Cuando término le aplaudí eso hizo que se asustara

**POV AUSTIN: **

Cuando escuche los aplausos sobresalte di un mal paso y caí

**Camicazi:** AUSTIN (dijo para después correr auxiliarme) están bien (dijo y puso mi cabeza en sus piernas)

**Austin:** ah… si estoy bien (dije sonrojado)

**Camicazi:** que linda canción (dijo con una sonrisa)

**Austin:** gracias, fue para una persona especial (dije sonrojado al extremo)

**Camicazi:** puedo saber quién es esa persona (dijo de una forma tan linda, ay dioses me encanta su sonrisa)

**Austin:** eres tu (dije sin mirarla tenía miedo de su respuesta pero entonces sentí sus suaves manos en mis mejillas me acerco a ella y me beso, fue lento, tímido, controlable fue lindo bueno para ser mi primer beso está bien le correspondí moviendo mis labios no tan seguro de eso, sus manos pasaron de mis mejillas a mi cuello y mis manos dieron camino hasta si cintura fue lindo mientras duro…)

**Heather:** Cami dejaste tu libret… (Paro la frase cuando nos encontró en el suelo… besándonos)

_**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, hasta aquí señoras y señores espero sus comentarios y preguntas las canciones se llaman:  
><strong>_

_**te veo-lasso**_

_**solo eres tu- Gustavo Elis **_

_**COMENTEN ¡YA SABEN! mas de 5 comentarios un fic nuevo ;) LOS QUIERO. **_


	11. Amor prohibido

_**Hooooola (ustedes con una M4 apuntándome: se puede saber dónde ¡CARAJOS ESTABAS!) si tranquilo no se enfaden tengo mis razones (ustedes todavía apuntándome: cuales!) ya no me griten =(es que tengo algunos problemas de alergia y eso… (¿?: Si claro alergia o será que la niña de 13 años pasó todo el día con sus papas, niña consentida -_-) (Ustedes recargando la M4: QUE COSA) ehhh jejeje porque no vamos con el capítulo, y tú tienes que aprender a cerrar la boca -_- (¿?: =P)**_

**The fury**

**Heather:** Cami dejaste tu libret… (Paro la frase cuando nos encontró en el suelo… besándonos)

**Camicazi:** HEATHER! (Dijo sonrojada y la llevo afuera del salón de música)

**Camicazi:** que haces aquí (dijo aun sonrojada)

**Heather:** ahhh…tú estabas… (Saliendo de su trance)

**Camicazi:** todavía no contestas mi pregunta (dijo muy seria la verdad quería a Austin quería que ese momento sea inolvidable pero su amiga lo arruino)

**Heather:** ahora contesta la mía

**Camicazi:** ahhh… yo, ah sí bese Austin (dijo muy sonrojada)

**Heather:** oh por dios! Cami tú con Austin el segundo chico más lindo de la secundaria (dijo feliz de su amiga)

**Camicazi:** si, si y a que viniste (dijo curiosa por la respuesta)

**Heather:** a si tu libreta y tenemos que ir al entrenamiento en… (Dijo viendo su reloj) 5 minutos (dijo alarmada)

**Camicazi:** ay dios anda yo te sigo (dijo eso y heather se fue y ella volvió a entrar y vio a Austin sentado en la silla del piano)

**Austin:** ehhh yo… (fue lo único que dijo hasta que cami le planto un beso)

**Camicazi:** me tengo que ir a la práctica después arreglamos todo lo que nos han interrumpido (dijo seductoramente a Austin el cual la miraba aun atontado por el beso)

**Austin:** aja (dijo muy sonrojado)

Camicazi salió del salón de música y Austin le seguía atrás alzando los brazos en forma de victoria

**Pov hipo: **

Estaba en el parque esperaba a Astrid mientras lo hacía estaba inventando nuevas notas para una música y empecé a cantar….

**Pov Astrid:**

Había quedado con hipo en vernos en el parque, si ahí estaba con su guitarra me acerque por detrás para escucharlo cantar…

_**Si me permites te doy mi vida,  
>Te doy todo lo que me pidas.<br>****Tú eres todo para mí.**_

**Pov hipo:**

Pare de cantar cuando note que alguien me estaba mirando cuando siento que unos labios tocan mi mejilla izquierda, si era ella…

**Hipo:** hola…

**Astrid:** me muestras la canción

Hipo solo asintió y siguió cantando…

_**Fuiste una vez tan solo amistad,  
>Nos conocimos, amor prohibido.<br>Ajena a mí, un ángel tal vez.  
>Pero rendido cayo el destino.<br>Mis ojos por ti morían,  
>No me pertenecías,<br>Eras todo para mí y hoy me entrego a ti.**_

No me digas, que no me quieres.  
>Yo sé que el corazón se atreve.<br>Si me permites, te doy mi vida.  
>Te doy todo lo que me pidas.<br>Tú eres todo para mí y hoy me entrego a ti.

Déjate ver y acércate a mí.  
>Porque lo niegas si me deseas.<br>Mis ojos por ti morían,  
>No me pertenecías.<br>Eras todo para mí y hoy me entrego a ti.

No me digas, que no me quieres.  
>Yo sé que el corazón se atreve.<br>Si me permites, te doy mi vida.  
>Te doy todo lo que me pidas.<br>Tú eres todo para mí y hoy me entrego a ti.  
>Uuhoooh Uuhooooh No lo digas...<p>

No me digas, que no me quieres.  
>Yo sé que el corazón se atreve.<br>Si me permites, te doy mi vida.  
>Te doy todo lo que me pidas.<br>Tú eres todo para mí Uhohuhooh  
>Tú eres todo para mí y hoy me entrego a ti.<p>

Cuando termine mire los ojos de Astrid esos hermosos ojos color azul cielo que me hipnotizan cada vez que los veo nos fuimos acercando cada vez más hasta que… sonó mi teléfono.

Hipo: ah lo siento (dije sonrojado sacando mi teléfono)

Astrid: ahhh no es nada (dijo sonrojada)

Veo la llamada que es de brutacio

Hipo: que pasa brutacio

"hipo dice bocón que quiere verte"

Hipo: que porque

"no me dijo nada de eso solo nos gritó a mí y a mi hermana por una… travesura y me dijo que te llamara"

Hipo: ahora que hicieron ustedes dos

"ahhh… no quieres saber, bueno bocón te espera en el gimnasio"

Hipo: bien ya voy para allá

"Bueno adiós"

Hipo: adiós y espero que no me hayan metido en problemas

"ehhh jejeje" (colgó la llamada)

Hipo: ¡AHHH BRUTACIO!

Astrid: (suspiro) ahora que paso

Hipo: bocón quiere verme y los gemelos hicieron otra travesura

Astrid: y ahora que hicieron

Hipo: no se y… no me quiero enterar perdona por nuestra cita pero te lo recompensare

Astrid: tranquilo después salimos si campeón (dijo desordenándole el cabello)

Hipo: no hagas eso (dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello)

Astrid: muy bien rockstar te veo mañana (dijo mientras le da un beso de despedida)

Hipo: adiós

Fui al gimnasio y bocón estaba hay sentado en una de las gradas con un papel mirándolo muy preocupado

Hipo: bocón para que querías que viniera, y de por si acaso tienes que tener una muy buena escusa

Bocón suspira se levanta del asiento y le entrega el papel hipo lo lee cuando termina queda mirando a bocón muy sorprendido…

_**Yyyyyyyy, hasta aquí auch… ahora porque el zape (¿?: eso fue porque a pesar de que los dejaste sin leer los dejas con la intriga -_-) jejeje soy bien MALOTA jejeje auch ya Basta (¿?: jejeje) bueno…**_

_**COMENTEN **_


End file.
